


Flirting with the boss

by PixiePoison



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: AU-ish?, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: Wilford works as a reporter for Dark, and he just sees straight through Dark's intimidating looks.





	1. Flirting with the Boss

If there’s anything Dark was when he met Wilford for the first time it was annoyed. Annoyed with the man’s flamboyant style, his way of speaking, his odd habit of killing the people he interviewed. But most of all how obvious he was with his flirting and how odd he was about it. Overall just everything annoyed him about the reporter. He didn’t say anything before he turned and left to his office.

“We should do this again! It was nice meeting you, handsome!” Wilford yelled after Dark. “I’ll see you?!” The pink haired maniac yelled happily as he watched dark leave before he went to his own office.

It didn’t take long for the two to meet again, the same evening they went into the elevator together on their way home.

“Why hello there Mr Handsome.” Wilford said as they waited for the elevator. Dark shook his head slightly as he checked his phone and sighed as Wilford once again opened his mouth. “So why do you look so fancy? It’s just work.” Wilford said, and it made Dark chuckle a bit. 

“I’m the boss, I’m supposed to look fancy, Mr Warfstache.” Dark said, laughing softly when he saw the confusion on Wilford’s face for a second before he smiled again.

“I suppose I’ll have to step up my flirting then.” He said as he winked. “You haven’t even told me your name yet, but I suppose gorgeous will have to do for now.”

Dark rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, it had been a while since someone actually flirted with him. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad to endure? “Have a good evening Mr Warfstache.” Dark said as he stepped out of the elevator and went to the garage.

“You too, gorgeous!” Wilford waved as he went to the front exit and left for the evening. The next day Wilford showed up with flowers for Dark. He wasn’t sure if the man would even like flowers, what if he was allergic? What if he hated flowers? What if he didn’t have a vase? As Wilford was thinking all this, Dark had stepped up behind him.

“What’s that?” Dark asked, in his usual monotone voice. He looked at Wilford, who turned around immediately, and raised an eyebrow. 

“A bouquet, of flowers. For you. I hope you’re not allergic, and that you have a vase. I just realised I shouldn’t have brought flowers since you probably have nothing to put them in here at work.” Wilford rambled. 

Dark rolled his eyes slightly and smiled. “They’re lovely Wilford, I’ll find something to put them in. And no I’m not allergic.” He said as he took the flowers and smiled. “Have a nice day Mr Warfstache.” He said as he went to go find a vase.

Dark displayed the vase with flowers on his desk, perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad. He started to maybe, sort of, kinda really like Wilford. The pink haired man seemed to at least put in some effort.

This went on for a few weeks until Wilford had apparently gotten enough from the dancing around and decided to confront Dark and actually full out ask him out for dinner. So Wilford scraped together some extra courage and stepped into Dark’s office. He brushed a hand over his moustache and then leaned against Dark’s desk as he smiled. “So, I was thinking. How about dinner? Tonight after work?” He asked as he looked down at Dark sat in his chair. 

Dark chuckled softly. “I am hardly dressed for the occasion Mr Warfstache.” Dark said as he looked up at the other man. He checked his agenda and then looked back at Wilford. “You know what, why not. I just want to make sure one thing is clear I don’t do love, I don’t have time for love and I certainly…” Dark’s next words were swallowed as Wilford kissed him, something he had not expected. Dark was composed and often intimidating, people never just kissed him. Mostly out of fear. But Wilford was different apparently. Perhaps this was a good thing?

All those things went through Dark’s head as he just gave up on thinking and wrapped an arm around Wilford’s shoulders and pulled the pinkstached maniac closer. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad, to just give in, just this once.

_“Perhaps I could make an exception, just this once.” He muttered as he smiled at Wilford._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that! If you have any comments or request send them to me! I love reading them!


	2. Dating with the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Dark go on their long overdue date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because people have been asking for more and someone came up with the idea to write their date, here it is! Thank you Skaiaa

Was this appropriate attire? What was appropriate date attire when you wear a suit usually? A different tie? One of those pocket kerchiefs? Should he bring flowers? Or chocolates or something else? Should he bring anything? What does one do during a date? It had been too long since Dark’s last date to really remember. All this was going through his head during his work day. Should he bring something to bring back the gifts Wilford gave him? Like that day he brought him pie and said ‘Cause I want you to be my sweetie pie’ or that time he brought an apple on a stick that looked like an i and said ‘Cause you’re the apple of my eye’. Dark chuckled merely thinking at those times and he checked the time. It was four-thirty, he had one-and-a-half hours, maybe he could send his assistant to get something for Wilford? He sighed, god what had he gotten himself into? Dark sighed and rubbed his face as he tried to calm down. Why was he so nervous?

Wilford was more excited than anything, he had the restaurant picked and a table reserved already. He was happily doing his work, working on some stupid interview and eagerly waiting for six ‘o’ clock to arrive so he could get his date. Wilford was fairly confident about this. He would hopefully be able to charm Dark into at least another date. He had the little bouquet of flowers he was planning to give the man, just a small thing. 

By the time six ‘o’clock arrived Dark was a mess, there were quite some pieces of paper thrown across his office, all with lists of presents and ideas but he ended up with a box of chocolates and candies for the man. He had changed into his black suit instead of the gray suit he had been wearing. He waited at the elevator for the pink moustached man to appear and cheer up his day, as the man did every day since he had joined the company. 

There he was Wilford Warfstache, smiling as ever and a tad late. “I am so sorry.” The man said as he came over and kissed Dark’s cheek, to the surprise of the man. “My boss would have killed me if I didn’t finish my interview today.” Wilford said with a small smile.

Dark couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head as he looked at the man. “I would have forgiven you this once, you shouldn’t keep a date as lovely as yours waiting.” He teased slightly before he handed over the box of chocolates and candies to Wilford. “I got you something.” Dark felt a smile grow on his face as he saw Wilford’s reaction.

Wilford gasped and opened the box to glance into it and nearly drop the box at the sight of his favourite chocolates and candies. “Oh Dark, you shouldn’t have!”

“Well after all the presents you got me, it seemed only fair I would get you something.” He said softly. 

Wilford smiled. “Very sweet of you. Come on, we have a reservation waiting.” Wilford said as he took Dark’s hand into his own and took him into the elevator and then down to his car. Opening the passenger door for Dark before he climbed into the driver’s seat.

They arrived at a fairly fancy restaurant and Wilford opened the passenger door for Dark. He eagerly held out his arm for Dark to take.

Dark smiled slightly and took Wilford’s hand in his as he walked into the restaurant and Wilford got a waiter to lead them to their table. “I must say, this is a lovely restaurant you have chosen, Wilford.” Dark said softly as Wilford pulled out his chair and he sat down.

“Only the best for you, gorgeous.” Wilford said, a cheeky wink following the sentence as he looked at Dark before ordering two glasses of wine. “So how was your day?” Wilford asked as he looked at Dark.

“Not interesting at all. What about yours?” Dark asked as he smiled slightly. This wouldn’t be as bad as he had expected it to be. No one had ever treated Dark like this, not the way Wilford treated him. Perhaps he could get used to this?

“Not much, just finished a big interview and just finished writing everything down.” Wilford shrugged and poured the wine after the waiter brought the bottle and the menu’s. “What are you feeling like tonight?” Wilford asked as he glimpsed over the menu. 

“That’s good to hear.” Dark said as he smiled and tried out the wine as he opened up the menu. “What do you recommend? You seem like you’ve been here before.” He said as he looked up from the menu to look at Wilford.

“The fish is very good.” Wilford said with a small shrug. “I mostly like their desserts.” He admitted with a small smile. “Or maybe the steak?” He shrugged again and smiled. “I’m going for the steak.”

“The fish sounds good.” Dark shrugged. “Tell me about you.” He said softly as he looked at the man with the pink moustache. 

“Not much too tell, I am a reporter. Before that I don’t really remember.” He muttered with a small shrug. He smiled. “What about you?”

“Nothing much really. I don’t have siblings. I’m on my own, at least now I am.” He shrugged as he sipped his wine.

After ordering they mostly spoke of small things, favourite sports (both like ice skating, Dark figure skating and Wilford hockey), favourite show to watch (Wilford loves Supernatural, Dark likes Doctor Who), favourite books (Dark likes some book about demons, Wilford loves his fairytale book).

Once it was time for dessert, the two of them were laughing happily together. Deciding to share a plate of different chocolate bites. Dark smiled as he picked up the spoon to steal a bite of the brownie on the plate. Wilford smiled and held out his spoon with a bite of chocolate ice cream for Dark to taste.

The two exchanged few words as they enjoyed the chocolate. Mostly questions they were curious to ask or some small talk. The two shared the bill and Wilford brought Dark home. 

“This was a lovely night, Wilf. And I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime. Next time it’s my treat though.” Dark said softly as he stood in front of his house with Wilford. “Thank you for treating me so nice.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss Wilford softly. “Goodnight Wilford, I’ll see you Monday, but feel free to call or text.” He said softly and then disappeared inside. 

Wilford gave a wave and went to his car, he went home and all he could think about was: 

**‘That was the best date ever!’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that! If you have any comments or request send them to me! I love reading them!


	3. Taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford got ill and Dark comes by to take care of him.  
> Requested by Kyelynn, hope you like it!

Wilford had fallen sick after his picnic date with Dark, which ended in a horrible rain storm and a romantic kiss in the rain before Dark went into his house and Wilford went back to his own place. He wasn’t very badly sick but he had a bad cold. He called in sick for work and sent Dark a text he wouldn’t be in today. Hoping that after some sleep he would feel better and be able to return to work the next day. 

Dark decided to check on Wilford and give him a call during his lunch break. “Hey Wilford?” 

“Dark?”

“Hey, you sound sleepy. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, got a bad cold after our kiss in the rain.”

“I’m so sorry, I should have invited you inside, I should have taken care of you. You want me to come by later?”

“It’s fine Dark, no worries. It’s just a cold. That’s sweet, but I don’t wanna infect you, gumdrop.”

Dark chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, anything I need to bring?”

“No, I’ve got all I need if you get here.” 

“Sure, I’ll be there in a bit. buh-bye, love you.”

Wilford smiled and then frowned. Love you? That was the first time Dark had said it to him. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue? He sighed and just decided to go back to sleep. 

Not an hour later Dark was at the door and he used the hidden spare key, not wanting to wake Wilford up in case he was sleeping. He snuck into the house and quietly went into the kitchen. He turned on the stove and warmed up some soup before he made some tea, adding a lot of sugar (just the way Wilford loves it) and then he went to find Wilford.

He found the pinkstached man on the couch, sleeping and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the usually so energetic and excited man, so peacefully asleep on the couch. He tucked the blanket a bit tighter around the man and then sat down as he waited for the water to boil and the soup to heat up.

Wilford woke up not ten minutes later as Dark was pouring the tea and filling a bowl with soup. The stached man sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up a bit more. “Dark?” He said softly. “How’d you get in?” He asked softly. “Did I let you in?” He frowned deeply. “What do you have there? You are really here right?” 

Dark chuckled at the amount of questions that immediately spewed from Wilford’s mouth. “Well I used the spare key, you did not let me in, I have soup and tea here for you and I am really here yes. I wanted to come and bring some soup and take care of you for a bit if it is necessary.” He shrugged and smiled as he looked at you. 

“How’d you know where to find the spare key?” He asked softly as he looked at Dark.

Dark put the soup and tea on the little coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Wilford. “Well, I saw you use it when I brought you home a while back. When you forgot your key.” He shrugged and wrapped an arm around the other man. 

Wilford moved away though. “No, I don’t want to get you sick.” He muttered as he pulled his little blanket up around himself.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine Wilford.” He rolled his eyes and pulled Wilford close against him. “I made brought you soup and I made you some tea, can I get you anything else?” He said softly.

“Well some hugs would be nice, while I eat my soup.” He said as he smiled at Dark, who eagerly pulled the man closer as he reached for the bowl. He handed the bowl of soup over to Wilford and then sat back with him. “It could still be a bit hot.”

“Just like you.” Wilford muttered softly as he smiled at Dark. He grabbed the spoon and tried a bite as Dark chuckled at the stupid little joke.

“Well at least you didn’t lose your sense of humour yet.” Dark smiled as he kissed Wilford’s head. 

As Wilford ate the soup and thought for a moment. “Did you make this yourself?” Wilford asked softly as he looked at Dark. “And did you really say I love you when you hung up the phone earlier?” He asked softly.

Dark shrugged. “I made it yesterday for dinner and then reheated it for you.” He shrugged as he looked at you. He thought for a moment as he looked at his hands. “I may have…” He muttered. “I didn’t mean to, but I’ve thought about saying it for a while and if you’re not ready to say it back that’s completely fine, because really I didn’t expect to…..” Dark rambled as he glanced at Wilford.

Wilford rolled his eyes and completely interrupted Dark in the middle of his sentence.”I love you too.” He said with a smile. He leaned against Dark like it was no big deal and quietly ate his soup. “Would you mind staying with me today? You’re taking such good care of me and I really just want to cuddle.” He said as he finished his soup. “And your soup is really good, you should cook for me more often.” He said with a wink.  
“You sure?” Dark said softly as he looked at Wilford.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want you around to take care of me?” Wilford chuckled softly.

“That’s not what I meant Wil.” Dark rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress a smile. 

“I know what you meant Dark. Of course I love you.” He rolled his eyes and leaned against Dark.

Dark smiled brightly as he looked at Wilford and kissed him softly, not caring about the illness at all. Wilford chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around Dark. He moved away slowly.

“Don’t want you to get sick too.” He said softly as he looked at Dark with a small smile. 

“I love you too.” Dark muttered softly as he looked at the other man.

_I love you so much_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that! If you have any comments or request send them to me! I love reading them!


	4. A bad day with the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark has a bad day, Wilford tries to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.... I haven't written in ages and ddin't have the inspiration to finish this until recently. But thank you to Kyelynn for the request for this, I hope you like it!

Today had been one of those days where just everything seemed to go wrong. His car broke down along the side of the road, the roadside assistance took more than an hour to get there, he got drenched in the rain which ruined his hair and his new suit, he was late for a meeting and the coffee waiting for him was ice cold. Needless to say Dark was in a bad mood but he was happy to be back in his office to work on some new things and just hope nothing else would go bad. 

When an hour later his computer shut itself down and wouldn’t turn back on Dark was on the verge of killing something or someone when Wilford walked in. “Go away Wilford, I am really not in the mood today.” Dark muttered as he glared at his computer monitor. 

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, no matter handsome. I, the amazing Wilford Warfstache, will cheer you up no matter what it takes!” He said, pointing his finger up as if he were a superhero or knight about to embark on a quest, before he chuckled and looked at Dark. “What you need is a day off, a nice relaxing day. A warm bath, a good movie, dinner and cuddles.”

Dark waved it all away with one sentence. “There’s important deadlines coming up, I can’t afford a day off today.” Because while he appreciated the gesture, he really could not take a day off when he needed his team motivated and working hard with the deadlines just around the corner. And because the day off sounded like a day off for Wilford too, he really couldn’t do it. He needed Wilford to work and finish the piece he had been working on. 

“It’s just a day, tomorrow you’ll be back. We have another two weeks to finish the work. Come on babe.” Wilford said as he smiled slightly. “Just one day to ourselves.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“I can’t Wilford, god damnit. I am too busy to take a day off right now!” Dark huffed as he stepped out of his boyfriend’s reach and then just took a deep breath. But what Wilford proposed did sound very good, a nice hot bath, a good movie and some cuddling? That sounded amazing right now. “I have work to do Wilford, leave me please.” Dark spoke as he went back to his laptop to continue working. 

Wilford sighed and stepped in between Dark and the laptop. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Dark as he closed the laptop behind him. “Take a break. Come with me.” Wilford whispered softly. 

Dark sighed and leaned into Wilford. “Fine, seeing how you won’t let me get to work, going with you I might actually be able to get some work done at home.” He said as he got up and went to grab his coat. 

Wilford put the laptop in his bag and then took Dark’s hand and walked him towards the car. He held the door open for Dark before he walked around the side and got in behind the wheel. He drove the two of them to Dark’s house in quiet and he let Dark out of the car, following him into the house. 

“Make yourself at home, I need a cup of coffee” Dark said as he looked at Wilford with a soft huff. He threw off his coat and went towards the kitchen.

“No, go sit down. I’m going to take care of you today.” Wilford said with a bright smile as he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned only a few minutes with a cup of tea and some cookies and let out a ‘tssk’ at the fact that Dark was sitting with his laptop. “Put that away will you! And relax. Let’s have some fun!”

“Fun? What kind of fun?” He asked as he looked at Wilford. He put the laptop away and picked up the cup of tea.

“Any kind, you need to relaxa, not think about work.” Wilford said as he shrugged and took a bite from a cookie before he looked around the room. “I don’t suppose you own any videogames? How about movies?” Wilford spoke as he took the laptop from you and went to put it away while going to find any dvds or games Dark owned.

Dark sighed and watched Wilford explore his house. He didn’t really have anything to hide…. Not really…. He followed Wilford when he went upstairs. 

“Hey what’s this? Why doesn’t it open?” Wilford asked, holding up a little wooden box as he was trying to pry it open. 

Dark snatched it out of his hands. “That is none of your business…” He huffed and put it away. 

Wilford frowned. “Is it yours? You don’t seem to be the type for pretty boxes.” 

“It’s very old.” Was all Dark said about it.

Wilford shrugged and left it. For now. He went to find games to play. He went back downstairs with a pack of playing cards, an old looking version of monopoly, some trivial pursuit and a stack of dvds. 

Dark shook his head as he followed Wilford back downstairs, taking his tea to the dinner table as Wilford was setting up some game. 

After winning the game of Monopoly Dark slowly started to loosen up and actually started to have fun with Wilford. 

Overall the afternoon was a lot of fun and Dark managed to relax slowly, actually working off the stress he had been experiencing. He was actually really grateful that Wilford had forced this on him. He smiled brightly as he cuddled up against Wilford on the couch as they watched some old movie that Wilford had found in the back of his closet. “Thank you for today Wilford, I needed that.” He said as he snuggled close against the other man. 

Wilford smiled proudly as he looked at Dark and leaned down to kiss Dark. “It’s been my pleasure, you need to relax some time. I’m glad we could have some fun together. How about we head upstairs and have some more fun?” Wilford smiled and wiggled his eyebrows before he got up and pulled Dark with him to the bedroom…

_Today was a good day, tomorrow would be too. With Wilford at his side, he would survive anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that! If you have any comments or request send them to me! I love reading them!


End file.
